


Count Me In

by shannyfish



Series: Count Me In [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Family, Friendship, Gen, Randomness, Sisters, closest to fluff you'll get from me, talks of vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex have planned no interruptions for their Danvers sisters only day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Me In

_"Even when you're gone_

_I feel you close_

_You'll always be the one_

_I love the most_

_You're in my heart, on my mind,_

_You are underneath my skin_

_And anywhere anytime that you need anything_

_Count me in" ~ "Count Me In" by Dove Cameron_

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Kara was hugging Alex as they sat together on the couch, both with feet tucked under them.  "This should be a new tradition."

 

"You squeezing me until I can't breathe?" Alex offered and when Kara loosened her hold, she let out a laugh and hugged her sister back.  They'd been through a lot over the last few months and Alex had nearly lost Kara more times than she wanted to think about.  She'd learned that she really needed to take each and every moment she had with her sister as precious because they could be the last they had.  "You're right," she finally told her sister.

 

Tonight they'd decided that no matter what happened, they were going to have time together.  And they'd both made it happen.  No world ending.  No CatCo emergencies.  No DEO.  Just them.

 

"Sorry," Kara said brightly as she pulled away from Alex and turned so that she was facing her sister.  "I'm just so glad we're doing this."

 

"Me too."

 

"There's just been so much going on--"

 

"Not tonight, though," Alex told her.  It was so nice for them to just have this quiet time together.  "Delivery will be here soon with dinner, we already have everything else stocked up.  We just have to decide on what we're going to watch."

 

"I'm pretty sure our Netflix queue is like full."

 

"Can it even get full?"

 

Kara shrugged.  "It did that spazzing thing last time I tried to add something to it."  She tilted her head and rested it against the palm of her hand.  "You know last year we never had this problem...except when you'd abandon me to go off to Geneva for conventions."

 

Alex smiled and though they did get a lot more movie and show watching done then, she wouldn't change things.  Not really.  The only thing that she hated now was that Kara was constantly in danger as Supergirl.  Other than that, though, she was actually really happy that she didn't have to keep things from her sister anymore.  "And I never even brought home souvenirs," Alex teased.  

 

"Did you ever even go to the places you used to tell me you were going?"

 

"Sometimes," Alex responded softly.  "I hated lying to you...you know that."

 

"I know," Kara told her.  "I've been thinking about how when we were little and sometimes we'd go flying...how we never went too far from the house...and I was thinking the other day how there are all these places we could have flown together."

 

"It would be dangerous," Alex pointed out.

 

"But it would be fun."

 

Alex beamed.  "It would be."

 

"Think of all the places we always had wanted to go to when we were younger," Kara brought up.

 

"I have a list I want to see as an adult," Alex pointed out.  

 

Kara laughed.  "We should go on vacation together."

 

"Count me in," Alex said and then thought about it for an extra minute.  "Do we really think National City could survive without us for a week?"

 

"No," Kara said truthfully.  "But mostly because Ms. Grant doesn't really believe in me having a vacation.  She thinks calling in sick only means for like an hour...not the entire day.  I can't even imagine what would happen if we went away for a week."

 

"Just think of it, Kara," Alex said as she reclined on the couch, fully relaxing.  "Warm sand under us.  Quiet."

 

"You don't like quiet."

 

"I don't actually know what quiet is."

 

"That's fair," Kara said with a smile.  "But maybe we need to plan it out.  Maybe if I give Ms. Grant like a year's notice…"

 

Alex laughed.  "Don't you have HR at CatCo?"

 

"Like it would be _easy_ for you to get a week off at the DEO."

 

"I'd just have to take my gear and a sat phone with me," Alex said with a shrug.  "You'd have to pack your things, too."

 

"This is sounding less and less like a vacation," she pointed out.

 

"All I want to really do is spend time with my sister…"

 

"That's what we're doing now."

 

"There's no beach and no sand," Alex pointed out.  "But I think I prefer pajamas and potstickers on the couch."

 

Kara beamed now.  "You do have pajamas here."

 

"I do," Alex said.  They both had sets of clothes at the other's' place, just in case.  You never knew when you'd need to change or if you'd just need to sleep over.  "Pajamas?"

 

"Pajamas!"  There was a knock at the door.  "I'll get it," Kara said.  "You go change so we can get this mini vacation started!"

 

Alex wasn't going to argue with that.  "I think they call it a daycation…"

 

"That just sounds weird...next you're going to use glamping as a serious term."

 

Alex just grinned and then hurried off in the direction of where her pajamas were stashed while Kara got the door.  No matter what it was, it was going to be just her and Kara.  They were going to have the day to themselves and that was going to be enough.  

 

There had been too many things that had happened since Alex had come out as DEO and Kara had taken up the mantle of Supergirl.  There had been close calls.  There had been loss and love.  The loss always seemed to outweigh the love.  They had formed their own little family with the friends they had in National City, but Kara would always be the most important piece of Alex's heart.  

 

And it was enough.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


The End.


End file.
